


未及之境

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 克拉克决定换个生活方式。莱克斯决定改变现状。而世人在劫难逃。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Lois Lane
Kudos: 3





	未及之境

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Somewhere I Have Never Travelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> 备注：能不能填完？不知道。重出江湖的原因主要是LL写的太霸总了。  
> 广告：欢迎加入SV村（Q群65490735）来玩

城堡没给过他任何有关副作用的警告。

他跪在马桶边，感觉就像过了一万年，惊恐于喉咙里胆汁的灼烧，惊恐于那滋味。他的嘴巴感觉疼痛，但又没有好的标准可以比照，恶心和肋骨断裂的模糊记忆年代久远，不足以与此刻的疼痛相匹配。

完全不像氪石中毒。

瘫倒在浴室冰凉的瓷砖地面上，克拉克闭上双眼，任由冰冷透过牛仔布料与旧法兰绒钻进每根骨头里。崭新又熟悉，就如一场梦，却更真实。莫名地，感觉就像生活是一场迷梦，而这一切才是现实。恶心难闻的味道充斥着他的口腔，上帝呀，他完全没预料到，所以他挣扎着跪起身去找牙刷。但他的胃讨厌突然的动作，所以他再次瘫倒，几乎没有注意到头再次磕在瓷砖上尖锐动静。

休克，他的大脑意外提示道。你预料到会这样？

显然没有，所以他在地板上胡乱地摸索着，小地毯擦过他的指尖，随后的一缕刺痛如此鲜亮，让他倒抽了口气。抬起手，他瞪着埋进皮肉里的玻璃。碎玻璃，来自他绊倒时端着的水杯，尽管胃里的抽搐几乎让他无法思考。

眨动着眼睛，他看着鲜血顺着他的手指，慵懒地沿着一条直线流下来，慢慢沁过第一个指节，在手指根部的皮肤纹路中汇聚。随着移动而冷却，抵达他的手掌时几乎寒冷如冰，描绘出一道具有现实意义的生命线。

人类，他的大脑提示道，而他只能表示赞同。这就是 **人类** 。此刻，只有相信。他别无选择。

甚至欣慰都在每道痉挛抽搐的肌肉之下得到了升华。他的整个身体都在伴随着改变在尖叫，某种尖锐的东西在他的全身扩散，双眼反白，身躯颤栗。

不，城堡完全没涉及过 ** _这个_** 。也许根本不知道。他是他族群的最初与末裔——或者不再是了。一声窒息而破碎的笑弄疼了他的喉咙和耳朵。这听起来一点都不逗趣。

翻身俯卧，他闭了闭眼睛。集中精神。此刻，真正的反讽会是死于失血过多，因为割伤一根该死的手指。

哦，天呀，他正因为割伤了根手指在哭泣。咯咯的笑声威胁着要爆发，随后便是下一波疼痛， ** _真正的_** 疼痛。某种他妈的英雄。

他应该打给露易丝。叫她来这里。她知道他在计划着什么，知道——理解。她会知道该怎么办的，知道所有那些他不知道的事。他甚至没有创可贴，看在上帝的份上，没有抗生素，他从来不需要那些。血液落在地板上，逼真而生动。鲜红汇聚，指责控诉。

哦，是的，他真的有好好考虑这件事。

而让露易丝看到他这个样子，就因为她见过超人——克拉克将这个念头甩到一边，翻身侧卧，他的胃里又开始翻腾。这次的胆汁，是落在地板上黏稠的黄绿色，不过因为手指他几乎能忽略掉它的灼烧感了。

在脸颊下，瓷砖如此的凉爽，他也许再也不会起身了。

下一波抽搐是毫无预警的，克拉克蜷缩起身体，嘴巴张开，无法呼吸。惊慌失措接踵而来——你会怎么做，他想着，想一想，你毕生都在拯救人类。救救 ** _你自己_** 。他曾不解他们为何经常对抗他。

纵容如此的冰冷。他从没这样过，它却又让人分神，抚慰人心，让人想去探究。强迫每道肌肉放松了去颤栗，他看着自己的鲜血染红了地面。他能承受这一切。这是他所选择的。上帝啊，这正是他所渴望的。

就在他几乎要闭上眼睛时，某种温暖的东垫在了他的头下，肩膀离开地面抵在某种温暖又结实的东西上。粗糙而厚实的布料擦过脸颊，他本能地抵着它蹭了蹭，试图将眼睛从血迹上移开，但头部过快的动作让恶心感再次降临，视觉再次模糊。立刻，冰凉的手落在他的脸上，将它转向一边，随后他吐到了地板上，灼痛的呕吐物里加着点点鲜红。

这——可不太妙。

“嘘。”手指抚过他的脸颊，而克拉克努力想要认出那个声音。“你真是个该死的傻瓜。”

哦。

“莱克斯。”

他觉得他听到了一声窃笑，或是一声叹息。于莱克斯，你永远无法得知。莱克斯，那个天生心狠又厌烦选择的人，费力地撑起克拉克，直到他按着某种安排瘫坐下。随后，某种湿润柔软的东西滑过他的脸。克拉克才意识到自己一直在盗汗。等布料一闪来到眼前时，他看见了血。

“什么——”话语无法形成；他的嘴里就像塞满了棉花，舌头太大无法做任何事。比如说英语。比如说氪星语。随后他感觉到一个笑迅速扯开了他的嘴唇。有一天，这件事会变成笑话。在未来。在很久很久之后的未来。

“闭嘴。”他被撑在一副温暖而结实的身躯上。是莱克斯。尽管逻辑说他正在产生幻觉，说他其实正在这场终极超人的反讽中躺在自家浴室的地板上等死。不过，本能就是本能，他至死都认识莱克斯。在鲜血、呕吐的恶臭和天知道还有什么之下，那抹鲜明的男性气息，如金属锋利，清晰得吓人，太过熟悉。是莱克斯。

今夜可能会变得更糟，克拉克反思着，又一波痉挛袭来，有力的双手撑住他的双肩，确保他不会碎裂。他的手被握住并提起，疼痛尖锐——莱克斯在清除那块玻璃——随后被感觉像卫生纸的东西包裹，一层又一层。任由头向后仰起，克拉克看着天花板。

“有段时间了。”他控制不住地露出笑容。

“还不够久。”在克拉克的手指下是一条温热的大腿，覆盖着羊毛织物，坚实稳固，轻易撑起他自己。亦很真实，而他的手指有点太喜欢向那块布料寻求安慰。莱克斯围绕着他胸膛的手臂几乎是过紧的，但克拉克不在乎。足够了，有东西可以依靠，可以抓握，在下一波痉挛像要把从内到外切开般撕扯他的身体的时候。“我猜测这就是你在城堡里弄出来的鬼知道什么东西所引发的反应？”

“是啊。”克拉克哽咽地笑了。“应该待在……那里。有医疗设备。”现在回不去了。坦白说，他甚至不清楚自己如何回到大都会的，因为显然他不是靠自己飞回来的。有一些模糊的记忆，一架私人飞机和一个不怎么说英语却频频看着他的男人。“你收买了我的飞行员。”

“迈克尔很失望你没带着任何比如说海洛因或大规模杀伤性武器之类的有趣东西。我猜你让那人深感失落。”莱克斯微微动了动——移动是不好的，但在悄无声息这方面，莱克斯几乎可以如露易丝一般静止。有力的双臂在他的双臂下重新安排了位置，随后莱克斯毫不费力地将他们两人都拉了起来。

莱克斯真的太过强壮，根本不可能是人类。克拉克想对着这个念头大笑，现在在这个房间里，莱克斯是最外星人的人了。在某种意义上说。

莫名地，在回到卧室角落里的单人床的路上他没再怎么发抖，他的背后又柔软又温暖。莱克斯把他当成孩子一样轻柔地放在床上，拉上毯子，然后又让克拉克侧过身，就在这时又一波痉挛袭来——他怎么还能呕吐，他的胃里已经什么都没有了。

“我真不敢相信你在动手之前居然没有多问几个问题。”莱克斯在某个遥远的地方说道。也许，是邻国。他感觉头重脚轻。显而易见。

“我真不敢相信城堡考虑到了这种‘结果’却没有详细说明。”克拉克吸了口气，味道难闻。“我还以为它是为这个世界而生的。”

“你也许以为从外星人到人类的转化顶多有点儿吵而已。”莱克斯的嗓音干涩到几乎刺耳，但那块毛巾又回来了，抹过他的嘴唇。克拉克想要舔舔它，为了摆脱那股滋味。

“有点儿吵？”克拉克睁开眼睛——视线模糊。他现在真的需要眼镜了吗？那真是糟糕。透顶。“我没——你为什么会在这里？”

他几乎能听到莱克斯声音里的笑意，此刻他头发里的手指此刻很温柔，向后抚摸着。“我有时让人看着你。”更温柔的抚摸，手指梳过他的头发。头发感觉湿漉漉的，缠绕着莱克斯的手指，就像要握紧一样。

“克”拉克感觉到一种完全不合时宜的笑声要从自己的双唇之间冲出来。“怎么会——”

“我研究了氪石多年，克拉克。”这句话回答了——好吧，什么都没回答。毛巾又回来了，克拉克任由自己靠上去，爱上了那粗糙材质清洁安抚的感觉。“你和莱恩小姐订了婚。一加一等于二。”

哦。并不完全是一加一等于二，除了在莱克斯的世界里，在那里，在没有任何相关硬性证据的情况下，便可以直接跳到怪异却奇异地准确的结论。不过点头更容易一些，床动了动，莱克斯在伸手拿电话。恍惚中，克拉克听见莱克斯播了个号码。

“克洛伊。闭嘴。”停顿。“你到底想不想听这件事？”又一个停顿。“告诉露易丝他没事。是的，就像她会相信我一样。”又一个停顿，更长，而克拉克试了试视力。边缘清晰了一些。黑羊毛裤腿在他胸口附近，离他的手指只有几寸距离。他顺着布料的线条，向上看到一件利落的白衬衫。莱克斯一定把外套和大衣扔在别处了。袖口挽起。非常的莱克斯。不想弄脏。“不，你们俩都可以待在原地。”又一个停顿。“那你们应该先一步到这里。告诉露易丝早晨再来。到那时候他应该就没事了。默西和霍普正想找个机会聊聊天，甜心，所以尽管泄露出去好了。再见。”

只有威胁他人的时候，莱克斯才会是热情亲切的。不过……克拉克不想见克洛伊。或是露易丝。不是现在。大男子主义的……平心而论，被莱克斯看到已经糟糕得让人痛苦了，但此刻已经无法避免。露易丝？无论从哪方面都没法接受。这个念头让他哆嗦了一下。立刻，温热的双手抚摸过他的后背，掖了掖围着他的毯子。

“为什么……”

“战争结束。”

他曾经听说过一个臆测——莱克斯精神不正常。几乎可以相信了。克拉克终于找回了焦距，望着莱克斯的脸。是平常的莱克斯，完全不可读，除了那假笑和熟悉的歪头动作。

“你在他妈的开玩笑。”

“如果你妈妈听见这话，会用肥皂洗你的嘴巴。把这个喝了。”奇异地出现了一个瓶子，莱克斯的手垫在他的头下面，支起他的头让嘴唇能够碰到瓶口。尝起来不像是水，有微弱的金属味，但也有可能是因为血和呕吐物残留在克拉克舌头上。不过，比起全都涌上来，咽下去要容易太多了，液体流进他的胃里，克拉克闭上眼睛，等着痉挛……

……并未发生。

好吧，真没想到。

“你怎么会……”

“你从不专心听。”莱克斯评价道。“喝一口再说话。”瓶子回到原位，克拉克并没反抗。克拉克如饥似渴地大口地喝起来，但是就像是某种邪恶的表演一样，莱克斯拿走了瓶子。“别太多。这样会用帮助。”

克拉克躺回枕头上。他的皮肤上爬满一层薄汗——令人不快地光滑，他能感觉到汗液从那些从没出过汗的地方冒出来。躺在毯子下似乎让人热得难受，所以克拉克试图抖开毯子。立刻，一只手落在他的胸口上阻止了他；克拉克眨眨眼睛，意识到自己没法反抗了。

而莱克斯正在微笑，就像他刚刚弄到了整个欧洲大陆作为私人领地。

“人类，克拉克。就好像我不是一样。”压力增大——那是一种震撼，克拉克眨眨眼睛，伸手用虚弱的手指圈住那只看似纤弱的手腕。立刻，特别出人意料，莱克斯退后了，此刻手只是平放在他汗湿的衬衣上，随后另一只手才加入，开始忙着解开湿透的衣服。克拉克想过反对，但气味太难闻。

而且，移动要花费太多的力气。更简单的选择是躺在原处不动，任由莱克斯将他剥得只剩下内裤，丢开衣服，然后走到房间另一边打上好一阵电话。

他们的视线交汇时，莱克斯望了他很久，随后越过房间，手掌按住电话的话筒。

“露易丝想跟你说话。她就在楼下。”莱克斯坐下，将电话贴到克拉克耳边。他能听到她正在几寸之外咒骂着，这让他露出一个微笑，并小心翼翼地挪动身体，直到能清晰地听到她的声音。

“露易丝？”他的声音听起来真的……很糟。

如同收音机转台一般，流畅的痛骂终止。“克拉克？”屏息的宽慰充满了这个音节。“克拉克，哦，上帝啊，你没——到底怎——”

“我很好。”瞟了一眼，他看到莱克斯正在研究着远处的墙壁，就好像上面写满了亚历山大大帝的格言。这就足够令他发笑的了。“真的，露易丝。我没事。只是——很累。”

“卢瑟在那里他妈的做什么？”

世纪难题。“显然是在确保我能从这次经历中幸存下来。一切……一切都好，我发誓。睡一觉，我想我就会好的。”

她不喜欢这个回答。说出来地不喜欢。又一次。克拉克坚持不住，甚至都没尝试坚持，就只是享受起她嗓音的稳定节奏和她那甚至能让‘操’听起来都莫名地温柔与甜蜜的样子。

电话被轻轻地从他耳边移开了。

“他睡着了。”克拉克听见莱克斯说道，嗓音里含着浓厚的笑意。克拉克甚至不用睁开眼睛。“回去把。明天他归你。”

这听起来……哦，有那么一点怪异。克拉克将这个念头甩开，任由那嗓音漂浮流动。此刻，他胃部的痉挛正逐步降低成微弱的抽搐，就像有某种东西正轻柔地推挤他的胃部表面。蜷缩起身体，他感觉到莱克斯站起身，走向门口，随后是默西的声音，但克拉克听不出内容。

痉挛变强烈了——突如其来的寒冷让克拉克打了个冷颤，缩进被子里，那些嗓音变成了某种模糊不清、恼人的嗡嗡声。牙齿突然开始咯咯作响，上帝啊，这便是寒冷，这就是人们在堪萨斯冬天里的感觉，他从不知道，从没猜到是这样的感觉。被子似乎保存不住一丁点儿热度，似乎正在从他身上吸走热度，他抱住膝盖，想要找到……点什么。温暖。任何东西。

“克拉克。糟了。”门关闭的声音太大了，随后是过于沉重的脚步。床垫陷下去，莱克斯的手擦过他的脸。天呐，真烫。完美、生动的热，他忍不住凑过去，喉咙里发出让人尴尬的低吟。

他早已没了羞耻心。见过，他也彻底没了理智。什么人见鬼地会在没有进一步研究的情况下在自己的身体上测试金氪石的威力？

“克拉克。没事的。坚持住。”毯子没有任何帮助，不论莱克斯将它们裹得多紧，而克拉克努力咬紧牙关阻止牙齿不断碰撞的声音。“你知道，研究一下才是明智的，克拉克。”

“嗨。”真是个好主意。

“这本来不会发生，如果……”Lex停下。“虽然我并没得到过实质材料，但据推断……”他逐渐陷入某个可能的念头，克拉克微微睁开眼睛，正看到莱克斯皱起眉头。“你真他妈的傻。”

“值得。”紧咬着牙咕哝。 **人类。**

“她最好是。”那只手回来了，克拉克想抓住它，想将它拉进被子里紧紧抱住。床又动起来，羽绒被被拽到一边——克拉克几乎要抗议了，随后他明白了。

温暖、高大又炙热的人体。去他的战争，操他的敌人，莱克斯就像一个小型暖器，而克拉克甚至都没有犹豫。他翻过身，尽可能紧地蜷缩过去，一条腿搭在温暖完美的羊毛布料上，一条手臂横过丝绸覆盖的胸膛，然后将脸孔埋进丝滑的肩膀里。

莱克斯发出了某种无法分辨的动静。在斯摩维尔（Smallville），少年克拉克也许会称之为一声笑。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他在咖啡、露易丝和某种让人恶心的回忆的气味中醒来。窗外的光划过他的眼睛，他坐起身——他前生肯定犯了什么罪才会有这样的现世报。

“露易丝，窗户——”他没有，没法睁开眼睛，但她高跟鞋发出尖刻的动静穿过房间，随后他听到百叶窗被合上，窗帘放下来。更多鞋跟的咔咔声，随后床垫随着她的体重微微下沉，他睁开眼睛正看见她递给他一瓶水。

“你看起来很糟糕，斯摩维尔。”

克拉克忍不住露齿一笑。她看起来也没好多少。深色的头发挽在某种假鬓里，眼睛下乌青一片，花了的妆容，不过衣服还是昨晚大都会晚餐剧场的，而且她还穿着高跟鞋和长筒袜。微弱的烟草、红酒和咖啡的气味萦绕在克拉克周围，但喝咖啡的想法却让他的胃部翻搅起来。

喝了一口，克拉克认出了这种混合。

“好吧，这并不是某种残存的幻觉。”他的手指在发疼，他感觉……不一样了。相同。陌生。没有X射线，甚至在他眯眼的时候。他的视力不再是标准视力了。这可真糟糕。他将会需要眼镜。

“不，不是，老兄。”温柔的手与她嗓音里犀利相悖，正抚摸过他的前额，将湿发拨到一边。“上帝，你——”

他抬起手手，看着那根已经被整齐包扎过的手指。莱克斯不知什么时候派人去拿了东西。霍普（Hope）搬着医务用品的念头太过古怪，令人费解，无法理解。

“人类。”他低喃道，看着绷带。他觉得自己能感觉到白色纱布下的脉动，缓慢的血流，正在凝固，形成一个痂，为愈合——“露易丝——”

“是啊。”她的声音超乎寻常地温柔，紧随着又一下悠长的温柔抚摸。“我……”她的声音又突然停住，克拉克转过视线，对上那双正直视着他的深色双眼。“我很为你高兴，克拉克。”

“你理解？”他低声说道，她的手指抚摸过他的脸颊，轻轻放在他的肩膀上。优雅的手指，精心修过的指甲，他用自己的手盖住它们。她深吸了口气，又吐出来，沉默地皱起眉头。

“也许。”纯露易丝式的耸肩。“有时候。有一点？”她摇摇头，收回手，去拿那个水瓶。“卢瑟留下了一张接下来要给你吃什么的清单，不过他说最糟的已经过去了。”

“上帝。”最糟的并非呕吐——克拉克模糊地记得稍后在浴室里的时刻更不招人喜欢。“我早该知道。他不论如何都不会错过看着外星人转化成人类的机会。”

露易丝咯咯笑着拉了拉他四周的被子,给他掖好。“我确定他做了不少笔记。做个乖孩子，好好呆在床上。克洛伊会把我的衣服和笔记本送来，我已经替咱们俩向报社请了假。佩里要杀了我们，你懂的。”

“你要留在这里？”

她眼里的闪光让他发笑。“说得就像你知道怎么照顾自己一样。拜托。”拍在他大腿上的巴掌——哇喔，真疼。随后她站起身，无视昂贵丝绸上的褶皱和花掉的睫毛膏怪异痕迹。她仍然是他见过最漂亮的女人。“谁告诉卢瑟咱们俩订婚了？”

“我正要问你同样的问题。”这让克拉克非常好奇《星球日报》的邮政员在停工期间做了什么。认真地说。那里流出的流言从让他头大。“克洛伊说了什么吗？”

“很可能。”她耸耸肩。“如果你不打算告诉她实情，克拉克——”

“那部分？她只是认为我病了，对吗？”

露易丝不像其他任何人，他这么想的时候，某种东西仍然让他惊慌失措。她看向他——看着他，他想着，不像从前的任何人那样（看着他）。

“我认为是的。”他看着她在脑子里权衡，在心里重播她们最近有过的任何谈话，在寻找线索。“我们晚点再操心这件事。先喝点水。”

看看水瓶，克拉克又喝了一口，瑟缩了一下，因为液体滑过喉咙里痛点的感觉。

“我不在的时候发生了什么有趣的事吗？”

露易丝靠在床边，沉思地歪着头。

“是的。克洛伊有了个新男友，你妈妈打电话过来问你去哪里了，我母亲又给我发了封涉及我爱情生活的邮件。换句话说，没有什么新闻。”她的停顿让克拉克抬起头——深色的眼睛注视着地面。她的嘴唇因为某种完全不可辨认的情绪扭曲起来。“昨晚发生了什么？”

“我病了。我——”她抬起头来，那活跃（的样子）让他呛了一下。“你思想下流。”

“啊嗯。”坐在床脚上，她抱住一个膝盖，丢给他一个十分心照不宣的表情。“让我看看我还记得不记得——哦，是的。‘不，露易丝，我们只是同时在斯摩维尔而已。’‘不，露易丝，我们只是朋友而已。’‘露易丝，那都是很久之前了，我们很多年没说过话了。’‘露易丝，我们从来不是那种关系——’”

他死定了。

“都是事实。”她的记性真是好到让人惊讶。让他怀疑流星雨降临的时候，她是不是也在斯摩维尔。这肯定也是某种变异。

“嗯嗯。所以彻夜难眠的时候你总是和自己的宿敌相依相偎？”哦，天呐，她太喜欢这样了。依……偎——

上帝啊。“你——额，上来了？”莱克斯是让她上来了？就在他还……

她甜甜地笑着。“刚刚好看到神圣不可碰触的卢瑟先生将你搬开才能离开。”

没错，这就是地狱。

把头埋进枕头里，克拉克试图想一些让人冷静的事。比如说当你被逼到地狱里的某个特别恐怖的角落里时你身下裂开的大洞。床让人难受地动了动，随后露易丝便躺在了他身边，完全不在意上千美元的裙子，头枕着一只手，她有点过分地开心了。

“卢瑟被发现与星球日报的记者同时出现在作案现场。”她让自己的声音听起来就像《星球日报》头条的本事从来没停止过让他惊讶。“今晨六时许，莱克斯集团的首席执行官、参议员候选人，亚历山大·卢瑟被发现从《星球日报》社记者克拉克·杰罗姆·肯特的寓所离开。消息来源称他在此过了夜。”

“坏女人。”他对着廉价的棉布咕哝道。

“卢瑟先生，目前正处于离婚诉讼之中，对于他与记者克拉克·肯特目前的关系未予置评。”一只漂亮的手溜出来，握成拳状，放在他的最下面。“有何评论，肯特先生？”

“你也会下地狱。你知道的，对吗？”总之一句话，早晚会有报应。某种报应。

“哦。这倒是新鲜？”她笑得动听——就像水晶一般，在他们四周叮当作响。“真的，克拉克，你知道我是不会妒忌的——我们可以分享故事——”

“——你死了。”他该把尸体藏在哪里？

“毕竟，我们并不是经常能睡到同一个人——”

“什么都没发生！”虽然‘相依相偎’，按着莱克斯的角度看，大约是某种意图的宣告。之类的。他努力不要去思考这件事。

“你光着身子吗，肯特？”然后，嘭，毯子被扯开，克拉克甚至都没来得及做出反应。太丢人了。太丢人、太丢人了。她看着四角短裤皱起眉头。“好吧，真让人失望。”

克拉克抬起头来瞪着她。“我恨你。”

“我也恨你。”她甜甜地笑着，用手肘支起身体，显然又开始想着别的什么事了。“佩里昨夜晚饭之前打来了电话。你决定改变品种之前，有顺便用城堡查看一下流星雨吗？”

“什么？”除了冥思苦想和动手去做之外，他其实也没做什么。城堡就是这样。

露易丝专注地挥了下手。“没什么重要的，真的。显然，有一场壮观的流星雨将要到来。国家航空航天局仍在计算规模——如果个头儿够大的话，莱克斯集团一直在研发的那些最新的镭射之类的东西也许会被使用。”转过头，她一定是看到了他的表情。“哦，又到了克拉克·肯特选择性焦虑导致的罪恶感之旅了吗？别让我打断你。”

罪恶感，是的。他并没查看。眨眨眼睛，克拉克翻身仰卧，看着天花板。流星。

“我没——”

“你知道，人类在你来到这里之前就生存了很久了，并且会继续存在下去，不论你是不是穿上紧身衣。”不同寻常的温柔嗓音让克拉克眨眨眼睛。“虽然我不敢说卢瑟有什么补救的本事，不过他对抗了你那么久，他已经大幅度提高了这个星球的的防御力。国家航空航天局都没担心，所以你也不该担心。”

“我本可以阻止的。”

“然后抢走我们的高光时刻？喝点水。”越过他，她拿过抵在他腰上的水瓶，塞进他手里。“你需要喝光三瓶这东西，卢瑟说的。”

露易丝利用莱克斯当借口的新奇度已经足够让他眉毛一跳了，不过他还是喝了一口，感到胃里的微弱抽搐再次停止了。

“露易丝——”

深色的眼睛注视着他，带着难以置信的力量。

“我错了，克拉克。”她慢慢地说着，就像在掂量那些话。“我真的理解。”

“真的吗？”他有时候怀疑有没有人能理解。他的父母也许，然后，他们也许并不——但随后，他们有点盲目。他们想要他快乐，仅此而已。父母就是如此。在最后权衡时，一切堆积起来，克拉克不再确定。倒不是说他从前很确定，但——

“完全？不。我从没穿过紧身衣。”体贴的表情抹平了她的前额，随后她坐起身，爬过他的身体落在地上，干净利落地就像一只猫，哪怕穿着高跟鞋。“但我可以告诉你，超人。我也不想穿。”

这个名字让克拉克皱起眉。“我不是超人了。”

露易丝歪过头。“我不知道基因上的变化能改变一个人的内在。”她的停顿如一辆卡车一样击中他。她真的太过擅长此道了。“休息一下，斯摩维尔。我会做好早餐并下载好NASA的数据等你查阅。毕竟，你才是那个在高级天体物理学领域有家族史的人。”裙子一闪，她消失进了厨房里。

当然，她没有到此为止。

“顺便说一句，在睡觉之前，也许你应该看看这个。”

克拉克睁开眼睛，微微皱眉，看着她探进门里。

“什么？”

“过来。”

哦，肯定不是好事。在他还刀枪不入的时候，顽皮态度的露易丝就很危险。摇晃着站起身，他高兴地注意到呕吐感并没有立刻出现，墙壁也没有移动。太多。穿过房间要走很久、很久，但露易丝不肯动，并且微笑变成了某种坏笑。她一定是跟莱克斯学的。

靠在门口，克拉克瞪着自己的客厅，小心地眨眨眼睛。郁金香、玫瑰、向日葵，还有那些他甚至叫不出名字的东西，奔放的色彩和花香如一道墙一样砸向他。到处都是！茶几，沙发旁，沙发上，地板上，餐桌上，厨房——怎么可能还有人走得进去？慢慢地，他站直身体，瞪着堆放在房间里的花瓶，模糊地试图将事情联系起来。

这就是停战的感觉？

“我忘了。”露易丝优雅地地说着，择路走进厨房里，就好像她正走在大都会的舞厅里，绝不会误入歧途。“你妈妈也在问为什么卢瑟买空了她的花房。有什么想法吗，高手？”

他要杀了露易丝。

还有莱克斯。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

几乎整整一周克拉克都在想莱克斯是不是终于已经配得上‘疯子’这个头衔了。

露易丝也没有任何帮助。

回到工作岗位的第一天，办公桌上就摆着花。夸张的、明显的、不是前宿敌会送的鲜花。海量的红玫瑰，是的，等到第三天，妈妈突然发来邮件询问为什么莱克斯单枪匹马买光了斯摩维尔所有的花，与此同时，向日葵以惊人样子铺满了他的办公桌。

到了周四，看到兰花时，克拉克只能叹气了。显然，斯摩维尔已经被‘抽光’了。

“你知道嘛，”露易丝亲切地说道，俯身嗅了嗅兰花，挑起眉毛，“他从没送过我花。”

“他送过郁金香。”克拉克控制不住地反驳道，瞪着那排弄乱他办公桌的炫目花卉。“你说他送过郁金香。”

“那是他确认我和他分手的方式。”歪过头，露易丝靠着办公桌，指甲随意地翘着木头。“你知道邮购。”

“是啊。”郁金香是维多利亚的残迹，因为莱克斯真的有种古怪的幽默感。推开一个方形的水晶花瓶，克拉克把头埋进手臂里。“他正在试图逼疯我。”

“我会说他正在做空前绝后的事，并请求约会。”哦，是的，她有点太享受这一切了。“你写完那篇要给佩里的文章了吗？”

“关于市议会的？早就完成了。”向后靠，克拉克俯视自己的办公桌。“莱克斯从不请求。”

“这就像一场葬礼，不是吗？”她欢快地说道。哦，操你，露易丝。“除了完全相反。稍后查看一下你的即时动态。国家宇航局正在开关于流星雨的记者会。目前，估计到达时间大概十天。有记录的最大的碎片显示有卢瑟集团总部那么大，但有谈到说要在它到达地球之前摧毁它。正义联盟吵着要亲自去调查这件事。”

克拉克发出了个动静，听上去有点像是耍性子。好吧，是在耍性子。他现在是个被宠坏的坏小子，正……正被人用花草调戏。半公开地调戏。露易丝也对也错——本质上说，这不是莱克斯在请求约会。这是莱克斯他妈的在围追堵截，克拉克清楚意图，哪怕是以鲜花的形式送到他面前。电梯在远处模糊地响了一下，提醒着克拉克他还有两个报导至少要去假装写一下，不要执迷于自己爱情生活的荒诞。

比如现在这样。

“是的，我收到了布-蝙蝠侠的邮件。”露易丝饶有兴趣地看着他差点走嘴的样子。她就要发现了。等她发现的那天，他将衷心地同情布鲁斯。

“找超人？”

“找超人。”第一万次，克拉克庆幸自己的秘密身份在那里也是保密的。不问，不提（政策）。就像军队里，除了，好吧——正义联盟其实一直也不想知道。只要超人像个忠诚的小兵一样按时出现拯救地球就够了。“他认为超人——哦，见鬼，鬼知道蝙蝠侠在想什么？”

“最新的乳胶聚合物，我猜。”粉色的舌尖一闪，轻轻地贴在她的嘴唇上，眼神变得遥远而充满兴趣。哦，他可怜布鲁斯。还有艾琳娜。深吸了口气，克拉克向后挪了挪椅子。“都有谁去了航天局的记者会？”

“《调查者》报的克洛伊，《星球日报》的拉尔夫。杰米也跟去了，所以如果其他都失败了，我们将会有很棒的照片。”抬起眼，露易丝愣住，他看到红色的嘴唇微微张开，随后颤抖，就像她正在忍着什么。

那、那是一个坏笑。哦，上帝啊。

缓慢地转过身，克拉克看着一只坐在手推车上的大灰色熊被推进房间里。它的脖子上还系着一个领结。

“露易丝。”克拉克缓慢而小心的说着，“告诉我你跟一个把你当女神的糟糕对象约会了。”

“最近——没有。”她慢慢地吸了口气，眼睛眯起来。“我觉得它拿着一个盒子。在它的爪子里。”

这不是真的。人们都聚集向走道边上围观，工作突然陷入了一种可怕而压抑的停顿，因为每个人都围过来看这场有史以来最怪异——最小型——的巡游。那个可怜的快递员脸涨得通红。

请让梅琳达和她的男友吵架了吧。请让杰瑞和他的男友吵架了吧。请让其他人，随便是谁，正等着那只六英尺……那是只系着紫色领结的泰迪熊。

“我要杀了他。”克拉克不知道办法，有一万种有趣的可能性浮现在脑海里。毕竟，他当了莱克斯·卢瑟四年的挚友。他是有些见识的。

“肯特！”

露易丝原地转身，行云流水的动作，就连超人也无法模仿，而她却能穿着高跟鞋在光滑的地板上做到。靠着办公桌，他俩看着佩里如上帝之怒一样从办公室里降临凡尘，嘴巴扭曲。

他抵制泰迪熊？

“你一点钟有个采访。”一张纸被推到桌上，花瓶翻倒，散落的兰花如寻找庇护的蚂蚁般四散奔逃，露易丝优雅地跳开，躲开溅出的水，任其打湿地面。克拉克看着那缓慢、谨慎的水滴，因为他了解莱克斯，莱克斯了解这间办公室，所以这一切的时间把控精准到让克拉克牙疼。

“采访。”露易丝替他说道。她并没有发笑，但只是因为佩里还在这里。

“给克拉克·肯特先生的快递。”送货的男孩说得有点太清楚了，克拉克闭上眼睛，因为佩里的眼睛刷地抬起来，一眼就看见了那只熊。笑声，迅速被压制。这一切不该发生在他身上的。

“肯特？”

“是，先生？”佩里可没有幽默感。至少，不是任何克拉克曾听说过的水平。有那么一秒钟，很可怕，克拉克以为佩里要对目前占据了报社重要空间的植物群和毛绒动物发表评论了，但他只是露出微笑。

这是克拉克听说过最违背自然规律的事，这还包括穿非定制款的露易丝。

“好好采访一下卢瑟。不要迟到。”

然后他便走开了，留下了他呆若木鸡。露易丝打量了一下四周，挑起眉毛，看谁胆敢说一个字。任何一个字。立刻，欢快的嘈杂结束了，人们又投身于忙碌重要的工作里，就像克拉克桌边并没有一只巨大的玩具熊，就像克拉克也并没有要去采访某个比死尸嘴巴还紧的男人一样。

颤抖着手，克拉克拿起那张纸，因为被纸割伤了瑟缩了一下。人类（化）正在变得真的、真的很糟心。

一张椅子滑过来，露易丝利落地坐在他的桌边，就像这人间的普通一天一样。将一只花瓶挪开，又推开几只散落的湿兰花，给她的手肘留出舒适的地方摆放。深色的眼睛看着他。

“‘露易丝，你思想下流。我们什么都没发生。’”她的嗓音低沉、沙哑，而且很可能能让男人们，曾经还包括莱克斯，躺下任由她踩着高跟鞋践踏。那是性。“让我想想……有了。‘露易丝，我们是敌人——’”

“我们是！”显然，在克拉克变成人类的过程中，发生了时空扭曲，然后克拉克被传送到了这里。这里有六英尺泰迪熊，某人是去哪里买来这些的？“我们就是就是。”

看着自己的指甲，露易丝轻轻叹息。“我猜我应该告诉你——”她停下。哦，上帝，她是个贱人。

“我要打电话给克洛伊，让她继续给你安排相亲。”克拉克吼道，而这是威胁。是连露易丝也不敢忽视的威胁，因为她还记得上次克洛伊给她安排的那个家伙，克拉克也记得。布鲁斯·韦恩极少恳求。

而这提醒了他——等她发现真相的时候，她会杀了他。要再次注意。现在他并非坚不可摧了。他必须小心她的高跟鞋。

“你耍赖。”

“我也爱你。说吧。”

她完美地耸耸肩，向后拨了一下黑发，对他露出最严肃、最认真的记者表情。那个表情克拉克从经验得知意味着糟糕、很糟糕、非常糟糕的事。

“只是个流言。”

克拉克咬紧牙关，下巴发疼。哦，该死的，这一天糟透了。

“是、什、么、流、言。”

活力将希望摔到地上。虽然，自己到底期望着什么，他也不知道。

“据卢瑟的私人秘书说，位子定在了 ‘玻璃屋’。七点钟。另外，是的，那些是巧克力。”站起身，她用丝绸和一阵迪奥香风抽打过他，从熊爪里取下盒子。转过身，她慢慢拉开黑盒子上的金绳，小心地取下盒盖，拿出一颗完美的巧克力。“想知道名字吗？”

奇异的，种种可能性正在冲击着他，而他知道没有任何一个是正确答案。他有种虚脱感，看着她咬下那颗巧克力，一抹焦糖流淌下来，就像某部经典色情片的情节。缓慢地咀嚼，她看着他融化在自己的椅子里。

“克拉克，‘天使战士’这个名字耳熟吗？”她看着他的表情，带着每一分纯然的志得意满。“抬起屁股来，肯特。我带你去吃午饭，回来顺路把你放在莱克斯大厦。”

无助地瞪着眼睛，克拉克寻找着根本不存在的言语。舔舔嘴唇，他强迫自己说点什么。随便什么。

“我需要有人接我。”

露易丝露出笑容，红色指甲一闪，指向那只熊。该死，邪恶。“我想你已经名花有主，斯摩维尔。我们出发吧。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这是一种史无前例的荒谬感——莱克斯的秘书，查丽蒂，这个曾经用氪石子弹射击超人的人，正在因他的到来而 _微笑_ 。

“请进，肯特先生。”她说着拿起电话，欢快地晃了晃头颅，金色发卷随之弹动。他从不信任长卷发们。她身高五尺二，还没有一只仓鼠重，却能在五秒之内杀死一个大男人。莱克斯喜欢他的人多才多艺。“他正等着您。”

中餐无助于病态的心智，露易丝亦是如此，尤其在她一心想要他活在地狱里时。没了超级反射能力，（筷子）成了一个新现象——结果，他的确是天生笨拙，不论是否氪星人——而克拉克，正使劲瞪着光亮的木地板，怅然希望再次拥有热视线。

“肯特先生？”

调整了一下如今必不可少的眼镜，克拉克考虑说点什么，但她是除露易丝之外最擅长诙谐反驳的人。深吸了口气，他握紧手里的记事簿，思考那些让人冷静的念头。比如，玩具熊大屠杀与扯碎的兰花，还有某次被超人悬到建筑外的莱克斯，比如那次包括了海豚和用法古怪的声呐的愚蠢阴谋。但这样想并没有多大帮助，因为，一，超人并没把莱克斯丢下去，二，事后莱克斯甚至连西装都没有皱。

克拉克打开门，走进精美的马赛克瓷砖——大概是某种亚历山大大帝拥有的，或者想要拥有，或者在他对已知世界短暂的统治时期曾一度考虑有用的东西。莱克斯会知道这个——大约如今他找到了某个异能者全职跟亚历山大通灵以便能给莱克斯伟大的建议或者分享征服世界的笑话。这样也许就能解释很多事了。

视线固定在地板上，克拉克轻轻关上门——这仍然是一种全新的体验，使出全力不再意味着瞬间摧毁，所以真的，此刻他可以摔门了，听见门撞击时发出一声美妙的咔哒，真是让人欣慰。哦，是的。舒服多了。很小气，但很舒服。

“克拉克。”那嗓音——很莱克斯。如蜜般丝滑，如巧克力般的色泽，对于他的弱点露易丝哪怕显示出一丁点儿先知先觉，他都会说她是故意去吃那颗糖果的。“请进。”

“卢瑟先生。”哪怕在自己听来，他都像在耍性子，并且就是不服管束。好吧，很好。“你要求一次采访。”哦，该死，他真打算要配合表演吗？抬起眼睛，他看到了那个笑容——一如佳酿，岁月绵长，历久弥香，更不肖说莱克斯益未曾老去。也许权威感更加强烈了，是的，道德早已下了地狱，不过——好吧。他仍是莱克斯。仍旧穿着两千美元的西装，慵懒又下流地靠在大皮椅里，就在那些过宽过大的办公桌后，装出一幅放松又精明老练的图景。

哦，好吧。一屁股坐进莱克斯面前那张宽大舒适又咄咄逼人的皮椅里，克拉克尝试着怒目而视。“你以为你在做什么？”

“坐着。”歪着头，莱克斯打量着他，如此的明目张胆，以至于克拉克都觉得被脱掉了衣服。近乎赤裸。“你还好吗？”

“挺好的，很棒，另外，斯摩维尔此刻已经缺氧了，因为被剥光了所有绿植。”哦，他真小气，真的不擅长俏皮话。闭上眼睛，克拉克深吸了口气。“卢瑟先生——”

“莱克斯。”莱克斯倾身，双肘放到桌上，用一种温热的、真实兴致的、私人的表情看着他。那种兴致曾让社交名媛们脱下底裤，曾成功地让露易丝脱掉底裤，而在十六岁时，则只用点燃一只雪茄的时间便能让克拉克脱掉裤衩。“克拉克。真的。放松。”

“我桌边有只熊。”

莱克斯的嘴唇从老练的笑容变得扭曲。这个杂种想笑。“喜欢吗？”

克拉克还没克服羞耻感去思考这件事。“这不是重点。你不能——”克拉克停下。‘不能’从来不在莱克斯的字典里。就像‘不该’和‘不可以’和‘不会’一样。“莱克斯，如果这是某种——我是说——”只是听起来有点怪。莱克斯，你是看上我了吗？莱克斯，这是你的前戏创意吗？莱克斯，已经这么多年了，还记得那次我毁了你所有的酷玩具你说你要挖出我的心？用一把氪石勺子？

吸了口气，克拉克用两脚踩住地板。

“不。”

“晚餐。”

“你还知道‘不’这个字的意思，对吗？”事情是，莱克斯也许不知道。从刘海下看了一眼——他真的需要理个发了——他看见莱克斯正在审视着他。就像（看）一盘棋，也许，或者是一块特定的、需要他妈的快点被征服的处女地。

或者像——好吧，像他也正在看着克拉克。像他看着他，（而）不是超人，而克拉克并没错过那份恨意、愤怒和几乎无法压抑的暴力，始终酝酿在他们每一次遭遇的表面之下，旷日持久，久到有时候克拉克认为在斯摩威尔的那些岁月都只是某种氪石引发的幻觉。

太像又回到了十七岁，所以就在这里克拉克停下了成串的思绪。又喘了口气，他考虑伸手去拿自己的记事簿，但此刻这样做会显得很傻。

“为什么？你没赢。我退出。不是一回事。”

“不是一回事。”莱克斯同意道，那个笑容消失了，就如同从没存在过一样。“只是一顿晚饭，克拉克——”

“莱克斯？你还记得我非常了解你的风流史，虽然那只熊的确没见过。我——”克拉克停住，不知道自己是否能说出那些话。他可以的，真的。离我远点儿。我不想要你。我已经跟世界上最美的女人订婚了。

撒谎对他来说很容易。一直如此。这整件事的重点就是要让这一切停止，克拉克将那些话咬在了舌尖上。

“吃个晚饭，克拉克。我们可以谈谈。”莱克斯从桌沿上拿起一只钢笔，用手指轻巧地把玩着。他紧张了，这大约得算是某种奇迹了，但真正让克拉克犹豫的是：莱克斯任由紧张展现出来。对着他。“这是我唯一想要的，克拉克。”

克拉克·肯特已经很久、很久没见过真实的莱克斯了。即使是这份过度的光鲜、过度的冷静、过度的理智并且该死的过度的优雅——都是比自斯摩维尔之后的莱克斯更加接近真实。

“你今晚不去征服太平洋地区吗？”这话……也不算是嘲弄，所以克拉克靠进皮椅里，看着莱克斯看着他。那支钢笔已经停在了修长的手指之间，此刻正在从不示人——即使在莱克斯的眼神里——的压力之下弯曲。

莱克斯不是在玩游戏。至少，不是以克拉克·肯特或超人熟悉的方式。

“晚饭。”克拉克能在自己的脑袋里听见露易丝的声音，还有他爸爸的声音，但一如既往，露易丝赢了。她就是声音比较大。而且该死的距离近。“什么时间？”

钢笔被推到一边，就像它并没有差点断成两截一样。

“我七点钟来接你。”哦，对了，精明而油腻的老手不该展现出松了口气（的样子），可它就在那里。是莱克斯，克拉克认识每一抹心情、每一道抽搐，而它清晰得就像一声喊叫。

“从报社。我得——先完成这个。”克拉克看着自己的记事簿叹了口气。他还有个采访要完成。哦，该死的。“好了，现在开始采访。”

豁达地比划了一下，莱克斯靠进椅子里，对克拉克露出一个能点亮世界的微笑。克拉克感觉沿着背脊一阵颤栗，还记得曾经只要他想要，便可以随时随地得到它。“请开始吧。”

（TBC）


End file.
